Scars
by Aidrian-Nite
Summary: Sasuke is broken and he finds his own ball of sunshine to help heal his heart. Naruto is hurt and finds solace in the arms of a certain broody teenager. With the help of Kakashi and Iruka, can these two boys find peace and love again and allow their scars to heal? BOY X BOY SasuNaru, KakaIru - T for swearing and stuff (It's a crap summary. It's better than it sounds...I hope)
1. Chapter 1 - Starting Again

**Hey guys and Welcome to SCARS! My first Multi-Chapter story on Fanfiction and just know that it WILL be finished, even if their are long waits between chapters because of school and stuffs :D**

**Summary -**  
**Sasuke and Naruto have both had traumatic pasts and suffered tragic losses that they are struggling to cope with. Sasuke tried to shut everybody out, fearing that getting close to people with only hurt them and himself in the long run. His legal Guardian, Kakashi wants to help him but is unsure how. All he knows is that Sasuke needs to get close to people and allow himself to love again. Naruto has been hiding from his demons in solitude with no one but Iruka for company. They both know that he has to go back out into the real world but that he also fears the future. Iruka secretly blames himself for everything that has happened to Naruto and wants him to live his life to the fullest.**

**As fate would have it, Naruto and Sasuke will meet at school and from that point on, they will rely on each other for the support in issues that only they understand. Kakashi and Iruka will try to help them through, but they also have to deal with their own personal issues and try to find balance in their own lives once again. Can Sasuke and Naruto help each other heal from their internal scars and learn to love again?**

**SasuNaru, KakaIru, Bits of KibaHina and maybe SaiIno**

**Warnings - This is a boy x boy love story so if you aren't cool with that why are you still here? Um...There will be mentions of abuse but nothing explicit and there will be some swearing and stuff. I intend for this story to remain T-Rated but I'm not sure yet whether it will get to the point here I have to change it to M. Lets just assume that kissing and hand-holding is as far as romantic intimacy goes, shall we?**

**Disclaimer - The characters mentioned in this story are the property of a very cool guy that is sadly, not me. If they did belong to me, Naruto would have gone a whole lot differently, trust me!**

**Right, I think that is everything! Please enjoy Scars...**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**  
****  
Scars Chapter 1 - Starting Again**

The dusty hallway smelled musty and the air was thick with dust that erupted in small clouds after his every step. He deposited his rucksack by the bottom of the stairs and traced his pale fingers in a pattern through the dust, feeling of nostalgia filling his chest and leaving behind a tightness that he tried to ignore. The house was just as he remembered it, if somewhat more dark and forbidding than it used to be.

He recalled when the hallway used to be spotless and bright, the smell of cooking almost a constant companion throughout the building. A sad smile graced his lips as he tried to stave off the wave of sadness. Those were happier times. Simpler times. He was so caught up in his memories that he didn't even notice the silent presence looking at him with one sorrowful eye.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Starting, Sasuke nodded silently. He placed his hand against the wall, where it was met with a picture frame. Frowning, he wiped the thick layer of dust away from the glass with his fingertips and felt the ache in his heart return at the image of his happy, smiling parents and a younger version of himself and his brother. He bowed his head and let his hand fall.

He heard the other man approach before a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. "We don't have to do this, Sasuke." He said, his hand tightening when Sasuke stiffened. "We could get an apartment or something until you're ready to come back here. I know it is hard on you and I-"

"Its fine, Kakashi." Sasuke said, turning to try and give the older man a reassuring smile. "I want to be back, it's just..." He cast another look around the abandoned hallway and sighed, "I didn't expect it to feel so...empty."

Kakashi ruffled his hair, something that Sasuke would have flipped out at were it anyone else but his guardian. He found it slightly comforting, in a weird way, knowing that he wasn't the only one who could feel the oppressive weight of what he had lost.

Wordlessly, Sasuke continued into the house, the pieces of his memories forming together again to remind him of the layout. Discovering the open living room and kitchen, he was surprised to see that most of the furniture had been covered with large white sheets to protect them from the accumulating dust. The large family sofa was still there, as was the coffee table that his mother had adored and his father's armchair. The walls were covered with more photographs, likely depicting similar images of his childhood. The electrical items like the TV and laptop that had once been a permanent feature on the coffee table were gone.

"I asked Tsunade to come and do this last year," Kakashi said, entering the room behind Sasuke. "We...We wanted to be prepared for when we got you back."

Sasuke nodded, "So where's the TV and everything?"

"Tsunade said that she had put all of the electronics in the house into storage. The dust messes them up, apparently." Kakashi shrugged, no knowing the slightest about technology. "We can go over to her place to pick them up at any time."

Wordlessly, they moved into the kitchen and Sasuke felt himself being drawn to the dining table with four chairs. There was a time when in each of those wooden chairs there sat a member of his small family and the pain returned full force when he realised that his family wouldn't all sit around that table again. His eyes began to sting but he bowed his head and refused to cry. He'd cried enough.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered.

"I never realised how much they meant to me." Sasuke said, almost to himself as he sat in the seat that used to be his. There was no comfort in it now – just coldness that seemed to seep into his bones. Now that he thought about it, the whole house felt cold.

"You're not ready for this, Sasuke." Kakashi said, once more placing that hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Sasuke shrugged the hand off, "No, Kakashi." He looked up and Kakashi was met with a familiar look that he knew all too well. "I am an Uchiha and this is the residence of the Uchiha family. This is where I need to be, where I should have always been." He took a deep breath and stood up, "I have to do this. If I walk away now...I'm not sure I'd have the courage to come back again."

Kakashi smiled sadly, not that Sasuke could see it. He had seen that same look on the boy's father and brother many times and knew it to be the Uchiha Mask. He had wondered when Sasuke would start to hide behind it and he began to fear that his charge would pull away from the world in true Uchiha fashion. He felt an ache inside his soul as he realised that his ordeal may well have harmed him more than he let on.

"Alright, Sasuke. We'll stay. I'll go and get the rest of the bags." Kakashi sighed in defeat and headed for the door. He paused just before he left, glancing backwards to see that Sasuke hadn't moved from his position by the table.

"I understand that you need to do this, Sasuke. Just promise me that you won't lose yourself along the way. Don't shut me out now."

Sasuke let a small, helpless chuckle escape his lips, "As if you'd let me shut you out."

Kakashi smiled in return, "You know me too well, kiddo."

He left Sasuke standing alone in his childhood home, a place that had become alien to him over his two year absence. After months of trying to find himself in the world again and failing to adjust properly to his freedom, he and Kakashi had decided that they would move back to the place of his birth, to set some foundation of normalcy.

Instead, his ingenious plan had only proven that everything that he had known was gone. His family, his life, his very existence had altered over the course of the past few years and stepping back into his nearly-forgotten past had shaken him more that he wanted to show. Whatever ground he had regained since Oto seemed to be slipping out from under his feet, with emotions he wasn't ready to confront surfacing in the face of his past.

Naturally, he wanted to do exactly what generations of Uchiha men had done before him – bury his emotions and hide behind a façade of indifference in order to live with the pain and suffering that being in Konoha bought. But Kakashi was right. He didn't want to hide anymore and he needed start again. He was yearning to return to how things used to be, should have been, no matter how fragile or temporary that desire may be and he needed to try and let people in. Especially as Kakashi, who was the only one who knew most of what had happened to him.

Having re-gathered some of his shaky resolve, Sasuke took a few deep, calming breaths before venturing out of the kitchen to the stairs. Retrieving his bag, he slowly made his way up to the second floor, the old stairs creaking with his every step. Almost unconsciously, he made his way across the landing to his bedroom and stood outside it.

It seemed strange to him that his bedroom door was closed during the day. When he lived there, this door had always been open so that he could talk to his brother down the hall, answer if his father called and listen to his mother's soft lullabies as she cooked downstairs. It seemed wrong that his door was shut yet appropriate at the same time. After all, there was no one to talk or listen to anymore.

Sasuke's room was also exactly as he remembered from his foggy memories, though his bed sheets had been stripped and his laptop was missing. However, all of his books, trinkets and furniture were still there. He ran his hands over the worn bookcase, a small smile gracing his lips as he recalled his many hours reading by the window and trying to ignore Itachi. Frowning once more, he deposited his bag on the bed, vowing to hunt down some bed sheets from somewhere, and sat on the ottoman by the large window over-looking the overgrown garden. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, he forced the window open with a grunt and sighed as the cool evening air washed over his tired features.

As he stared out at the darkening sky, Sasuke decided that things would be different the next day, when he went to school. He had argued with Kakashi about renewing his education as his guardian believed that it was too soon after moving in but Sasuke believed that having a routine that he could concentrate on would help him cope better than being stuck in one place again. He could get used to being outside again instead of locking himself up in the same building for a second time.

He stood abruptly and squared his shoulders, a smirk playing around his lips. "Just you watch, you snake-faced bastard. I'll make sure that you don't win this time. You don't get to ruin my life. Not anymore."

With a new goal in mind and a hopefully happier future on the horizon, Sasuke headed back down through his empty, cold house to help Kakashi with the rest of the bags. He would have his life back.

He just needed to remember how to live.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

A blond-headed boy stirred irritably from his position on the couch where he had fallen asleep some six hours earlier. When the persistent knocking on the front door became louder and even more annoying, he growled lightly and heaved himself to his feet, groaning when his stiff muscles protested to all the sudden movements.

"Alright, alright – I'm coming! Geez, where's the fire?" He grumbled, rubbing his sore neck as he unbolted the door, scowling when his hands didn't seem to want to co-operate with his brain. With a small cry of victory, his flung his door open to reveal that the disturber of his ramen-filled slumber was Iruka, his kind-of guardian.

"Well, you sure took your time, huh, Naruto?" He said cheerfully, his smile decreasing in brightness somewhat when he saw the angry scowl on Naruto's face. "Don't look at me like that, I brought you dinner."

Naruto huffed grumpily, "If it isn't ramen then go away."

"It is ramen."

"Then by all means, come in." Naruto declared loudly, his mood suddenly transformed into that of an over-excited puppy as he practically bounced towards his small table, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he sat down.

Iruka chuckled and shook his head slightly, "You really do have an unhealthy obsession with ramen Naruto. I don't think it's healthy."

Naruto sent the other man and mocking glare, "Just pour the noodles, dude."

Iruka obliged and soon Naruto was slurping his dinner up with abandon, his earlier annoyance completely forgotten when faced with his favourite food. If it was up to him, ramen would probably have been the only thing he ever ate but unfortunately, Iruka was in charge of his food supply and the older man always stocked Naruto's cupboards with a noticeable lack of the noodle-y-goodness.

Remembering his guardian, Naruto glanced up to see that Iruka was scrutinising him sharply, worry lines creasing his forehead. Naruto began to feel guilt spread through him, not that he knew what he should be feeling for, just knowing that he had done something to upset Iruka.

Gulping, Naruto spoke first, "Thanks for dinner, Iruka. That really hit the spot."

Iruka sighed and looked to the side, "I figured it would have seeing as you haven't been eating properly."

Naruto felt his face pale slightly, "W-what d'you-?"

"You've lost some weight." Iruka interrupted and looked up with concern at the decidedly shame-faced teenager. "The fruit I put on the counter last week is still in the bag and I'm willing to bet that the cupboards are mostly full. I noticed yesterday."

Naruto coughed awkwardly, feeling bad for making Iruka worry so much about him all the time. He dropped his happy mask and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I..." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain himself. Truthfully, he didn't know why he had been neglecting to eat much. He hadn't really noticed until Iruka just pointed it out.

"I know you, Naruto." Iruka said wisely, turning to fully face the teenager with a kind smile adorning his face. "You could eat for the whole of Konoha on a good day but you lose your appetite when you're down about something. What's wrong?"

Feeling the beginning of a slight headache coming on, Naruto just shrugged and laid his head on his folded arms, the soft fabric of his jacket feeling good against his skin. "I'm not sure," He answered honestly. When Iruka raised an eyebrow he sighed and said, "I guess I just have a lot on my mind, lately."

There was silence for a moment before Iruka spoke up, "You've been losing sleep as well, haven't you? You never fall asleep during the day so you'd have to be pretty tired. That and you don't have as much energy as usual."

"Okay, can we stop with the psychiatric evaluation, please?" Naruto grumbled, burying his head even further into his arms, "It creeps me out how observant you are sometimes. And I'm not losing that much sleep."

"You have those dark shadow things under your eyes."

"Okay, okay! So I'm not sleeping to well either. Happy now?" Naruto snapped irritably, his bad mood well and truly reformed. He felt slightly guilty for being angry at Iruka, after all the older man was only trying to help, but he could have done without the interrogation.

Iruka looked slightly shocked but his face quickly softened, "I'm sorry, Naruto...I'm just worried."

"...Yeah, I know."

They sat in silence for a while, Naruto trying to stave off the headache that loomed. He glanced up at Iruka to see that the older man was staring at the table; a faraway look in his eyes that Naruto knew meant trouble – It meant that Iruka was blaming himself for something.

"Iruka, I-"

"Have you been having nightmares again, Naruto?" Iruka interrupted, his piercing gaze once again fixated on the tired teenager and Naruto half-wished that he had stayed looking at the table.

He considered lying for a moment but soon remembered that it was useless seeing as he was a terrible liar and Iruka would see right through him anyway. "Yeah."

A pained expression crossed Iruka's face momentarily and Naruto felt a stab of guilt for making his guardian feel so responsible for him. "It wasn't your fault, y'know." He said gently, reaching over and placing what he hoped was a reassuring hand over Iruka's.

When Iruka stayed silent, Naruto decided that it would probably be best to try and move the conversation along so as not to let Iruka wallow in his self-allocated guilt. "I only think they started again because of going back to school tomorrow."

Iruka thankfully seemed to snap out of his brooding at join in the conversation again, "Why is that? Are you still scared of the place?"

"...I don't think it's that." Naruto said, shifting so that he was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, his one arm tucked behind his head. "I think...I'm scared of being alone again."

Iruka blinked. "Alone? You'll be surrounded by people and nothing can happen this time, I promise."

Naruto shook his head vehemently, "No. It isn't about that, it's about having next-to-no friends and...I guess I just got used to it being just the two of us these past few months."

His guardian shook his head, "We've talked about this, kiddo. You can't keep yourself locked away in here forever and I can't keep checking in to make sure you're still alive. You have to start again, sooner or later."

When Naruto remained silent, Iruka took this as hesitation and quickly continued, "But if you don't want to go back tomorrow that is perfectly fine. I can go and talk to Tsunade and tell her you aren't ready yet or something."

"I do want to go back." Naruto said, so quietly that Iruka could only just make out his words. "I know that I need a new start but..." He sighed heavily for what felt like the millionth time, knowing that he was not going to get rid of his headache anytime soon. He jumped to his feet to stand by the open window, the cool evening air feeling welcoming and kind.

"But?" Iruka prompted.

Naruto gazed out at the horizon, feeling that there was something out there waiting for him. "I know that something big is coming my way, something different that is going to change everything." He smiled to himself at his own prediction, knowing without a doubt that he was right.

"The thing is...I'm not sure if it will be a good change or a bad change yet. We'll have to wait and see."

**So, what did you think? This is my first multi-chap thingy that is actually going well for once! Seriously can I get some feedback guys? Was it good? Do you need the next chapter as soon as possible? Should I give up on writing altogether and join a cult of bad-writers? Do I need shooting in the head? TELL MEH!**

**So Yeah...Thanks for reading and please keep a lookout for future chapters! :D**

_**Bai Bai!~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetings

**Hey guys! So, I'm back with an updates that is pretty much on time so...go me! I am really happy with the response to the first chapter and am really happy that you guys seemed to like it! Please continue to support the story, it would mean a lot :D**

So, this chapter could be seen as the setting of the scene, really, for how some relationships are going to pan out and such. Some characters who are important to the story later on are also introduced but I am afraid that we don't learn a whole lot about our main boys, here guys. BUT! You do get a sneak peak at Iruka and Kakashi's relationship here and some juicy bits about them :) Are you happy? I did try! ^^; And this chapter is also super long compared to the last one...like 7500 words or something ridiculous like that...

Right, so here are the essentials that I have to put in that I think are stupid -

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story or their original universe. I make no profit from this story but reviews would be most appreciated ;)

Warnings - Swearing...Pretty much it...I mean you get that this is a Boy x Boy story right?

Oh and a HUGE thanks to Akumu no Tenshi, , Akiyuzu-chan, Bookworm247 and Dragon77 for being the first ever reviewers for this story! LOVE YA!

Well then! Without further ado, I give you SCARS CHAPTER TWO! (Which has not been spell checked or proof-read, so I apologize...) 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0****

Scars Chapter 2 – Meetings

The schoolyard was bustling with the usual morning activity, with the teenagers congregating in their friendship groups and sharing what happened over their respective weekends. There was a symphony of giggling and chatting the seemed to echo in the small school yard as people tried to stay in the warm summer air for as long as possible before moving over to the school building.

Naruto stood around the corner, where the laughter could be heard but he couldn't be seen by the people making all that noise. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, trying to fight back the fear that was creeping up inside of him at the familiar scene. It brought back memories that he would rather have stayed buried. At the sound of scuffling feet, Naruto turned to see that Iruka was looking dubious, fidgeting and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You okay, Iruka?" Naruto asked, a smile playing about his lips when he realized that Iruka was more nervous than he was.

Iruka sighed, "You don't have to do this, Naruto."

"Yes, I do."

Iruka looked puzzled but Naruto had straightened his back and the fear had been replaced with some sort of determination. Somehow seeing Iruka so worried and made him more certain than anything else that he was doing the right thing. "I do have to do this. If I don't go in there now after I've come all this way I don't think I'd find that courage again. I won't run away from this no matter how scared I am – I can't. I said yesterday that this would be my new start, for better or for worse, and I meant it. I'm going."

Iruka smiled properly for the first time in weeks and Naruto felt his trademark grin slip into place when the brunet pulled him into a hug. "There's the Naruto I know." Iruka said, patting him on the back before moving away and ruffling his already uncontrollable hair. "I'm proud of you."

Naruto nodded, "I'm proud of me too. On a scale of one to ten how bad-ass did I sound?" He asked, winking cheekily when his guardian pushed him playfully.

"Go on, before I decide you aren't mature enough for high school." He scolded, though it was offset by the pride in his eyes.

Naruto shouldered his bag and walked round the corner, waving to his guardian with a promise to see him later. As he walked, however, he found the courage he had gained draining away to leave behind unease and a touch of fear as he approached the building he had hated for the past year.

He fiddled nervously with his uniform, his tie suddenly feeling too constricting and his skin too hot to be normal. His fingers were shaking slightly as he ran them through his hair and his palms felt clammy and slippery with sweat that had suddenly broken out at the sight of the school building. Just as he was about to turn around and run and never look back he did he notice that he wasn't even moving and people were giving him strange looks.

_He's not here_, he chanted in his mind as he forced himself to carry on walking, his legs seeming to be made out of lead or rusty steel and refusing to obey him properly. _No one here even knows who you are. They won't remember you. _His instincts were telling him to leave, that the building was evil and dangerous, but the rational part of his mind (the part he admitted wasn't used that often) was scolding him for being such a coward. _He's not here, I'm safe. I won't run – I can't let Iruka down_.

With this mantra running through his head and his muscles slightly more co-operative, Naruto made his way into the school yard, keeping his head low so as not to attract that much attention. Naturally, the fates hated him that morning, so as he stared at the floor instead of watching where he was going. He collided with another student who was riding a bike towards the bike sheds.

They clattered loudly to the floor, both with groans of pain and annoyance as they untangled limbs and bags. Naruto tried to stand first.

"Fuck!" He said, wincing again as a dull pain throbbed just under his ribs where the handle bars had collided with his side. He looked over to see that the brown-haired boy was struggling to right himself and rushed over to help, ignoring the ache which was sure to leave a bruise. "Shit, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy, who looked about Naruto's age, shook his head, "No problem, it was my fault, I should have been more careful." He had a grin that matched Naruto's in intensity and Naruto felt himself being compelled to smile back, suddenly finding the whole thing very funny.

"What a way to start school, huh?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He felt an instant connection with the boy and hoped that maybe he wouldn't be as alone as he feared.

The boy's eyes widened. "Hey, I've never seen you before. First day?" He queried, his eyebrow raised and his face open and friendly.

Naruto winced slightly, "Yeah, kinda..."

The other boy looked confused and was about to say something when two new voices shouted from different directions.

"Oi, Kiba!"

"Kiba, are you okay?"

Naruto turned to see two pretty girls about his age hurrying towards them, one looking worried and the other looking like she was trying to hold back her laughter. The worried one was shorter, with long black-blue hair flowing down her back while the blonde had her hair in a long ponytail. Naruto could tell that they were the boy's, Kiba's, friends.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kiba assured them, drawing Naruto's attention back to him. He ran a hand through his already mussed up hair and grinned, "You know I have a hard head. It would take a lot more than that to do any real damage."

The girls laughed and Naruto found himself laughing along with them which made them notice him for the first time. "What about you, huh?" The blonde asked, raising her eyebrow in query. "You need taking to the nurse or something?"

"Oh, yes," The other girl said, all of her worry directed at Naruto now that they had deduced that Kiba was fine, "We can show you the way if you'd like, what with you being new here and all." She smiled sweetly at him and Naruto instantly liked her too. He reserved judgement on the blonde as she seemed different to people who Naruto usually talked to. More inquisitive and...dangerous.

Naruto shook his head and retrieved his bag from where it had fallen in the collision. "No, I really am fine. Thanks for your concern though."

The shorter girl nodded her understanding, holding Kiba's bag for him while he got his own things, wiping the dirt of his clothes as he went. "Well, if you ever need anything, just come to us okay? I'm Hinata, this is Kiba and-"

"I'm Ino." The blonde interrupted, before spotting Hinata's annoyed look and rolling her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Hinata."

Hinata scowled, "It's rude to cut somebody else off when they're talking though."

Kiba chuckled, "Calm down, Hina, not everyone was raised in polite society like you were." He took Hinata's hand lightly in one of his, making the shorter girl blush and look at her feet.

"K-Kiba!" She protested. She tried to pull her hand away but Kiba only tightened his grip and entwined their fingers, grinning at her embarrassment. "S-Stop it! Y-You know I-I s-stutter when I g-get n-nervous..."

"Then don't get nervous," Kiba replied easily, tugging her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her reddening cheek. "I'm just making sure that the new guy knows you're taken."

Naruto smiled and held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, don't bring me into this, dude. I know I'm sexier than you and everything but I'm sure your girlfriend has some self-control."

Hinata and Kiba both laughed but Ino remained silent, just watching Naruto. Something about her was unnerving him and he decided that she probably not the kind of person he would easily get along with. She seemed too nosy for her own good and her very presence spoke of someone who loved to chat and gossip.

"So, what classes do you have, dude?" Kiba asked, his laughter subsiding. They had reached the bike shed and he was in the middle of chaining his own bike up. "We can tell you which teachers are cool."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I don't have my timetable yet so..." He decided to leave out that he already knew most of the teachers, not really wanting to talk about his year-long leave of absence.

"Well, when you do-"

"Are you sure you're new?" Ino interrupted, hawk-like eyes trained on Naruto's features. "I'm sure I've seen you before."

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. "Uh...Well...I live near here...so..." His throat had gone dry and he felt a sudden rush of hatred for this girl. How dare she make him feel so scared? What made her think she had the right to pry into his life? Was a new start so much to ask for?

"You're hand!"

Hinata's shrill voice broke through his resentful musings and he looked down, to find that he had clenched his fist so hard that his fingernails had broken the skin on his palm, leaving four small, bloodied indents across his hand. Hinata held it up to the light for inspection while Kiba shot Ino a dirty look.

"Lay off, alright, Ino?" He growled, stepping forwards in front of Naruto slightly in a protecting gesture. "It's his first day, stop making the dude feel so fricking uncomfortable."

Naruto looked at the floor, not wanting to meet their eyes but also feeling quite happy. These two people were being so kind to him, when he had done nothing to warrant their kindness and protecting him from questions he didn't want to answer. He glanced upwards slowly when he felt Hinata release his hand to see the couple standing in front of him, Ino having walked off a few paces in a huff.

"Better?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded, suddenly feeling slight shy.

"Thanks," He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Um...Is she mad at you?" He indicated Ino with his head and winced when she shot him a small glare.

Kiba shrugged, "She'll get over it. Just ignore her – She doesn't mean to be a pest but she has major trust issues."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Trust issues, huh? I guess I can relate to that." They began to walk again, following the throng of students that had begun to walk into the school building. Ino was just a few paces in front, her back turned to them, talking to a pretty brunette girl with her hair in buns.

"So," Hinata said, drawing Naruto's attention back to her. She and Kiba had flanked him from either side. "I take it that there are things in your past that you won't want to talk about?"

Feeling strangely guilty, Naruto looked at the floor again, "Uh...Yeah."

"Things that were probably mentally scaring and painful to think about?" Kiba chimed in, a strange smile on his face from Naruto's other side.

"Y-You could say that..."

Hinata placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Well then, in that case, we won't bring it up or try to pry. It's your business, after all."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, throwing an arm over his shoulders, "But if you ever feel like you have to talk about it, you know where we are."

They walked in silence for a few moments, Hinata and Kiba sharing knowing looks while Naruto stood between them, dumbfounded. "So...does that mean we're..."

"Friends?" Kiba suggested. Naruto nodded mutely, eyes wide. "Yup. So you, dude, have to get used to being in the shadow of my awesomeness!"

"Well, that happened more quickly that I thought it would." Naruto said, choosing to overlook the awesomeness comment. "I mean, you barely know me."

His new friends sighed dramatically, a hand over his heart, "What can I say? We bonded over bruises! We collided, dude, and that was fate. I have to say, it is your lucky day."

Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed right along with her. He felt like he was floating in a happy little bubble. It had been so long since he felt so free and normal, as if last year had never happened and it wouldn't dominate his life anymore. For the first time since making his promise to Iruka, he could actually see the new start that he had craved forming on the horizon.

"Hey," Hinata tugged lightly on his hand, "Now that we are officially your friends, do we get to know your name?"

"Oh!" Naruto said, embarrassed. "It's Naruto."

"Pleasure to meet-"

"Wait, did you say 'Naruto'?"

And just like that his little happy bubble burst.

Ino had spun around, open-mouthed with wide eyes as she started at Naruto with a mixture of victory and shock dancing in her eyes. It was obvious from her expression that she had been eavesdropping on them with her friend, whose expression mirrored Ino's.

"I knew I recognised you!" She said, something akin to pride in her voice, "You're Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you? You're the one who Mizuki Sensei-"

"Ino!" Kiba snarled, sounding dangerous and feral as he took a step towards the blonde. "Shut the fuck up! Don't you use your brain?"

Ino seemed to only just realise what she had said and covered her mouth, "Shit..." They looked around them to see that the people who had been walking nearby had overheard what she said and were whispering among themselves and pointing at Naruto who had suddenly gone very pale.

His hands were shaking at his sides and all thoughts running through his head had seemed to stop, focusing only on one cold realisation. People knew. These students knew who he was and what he had done: there was no escape. Fuck, he was stupid. How could he have hoped that they would have forgotten? The teachers probably held assemblies and shit about the whole thing while the students laughed at how pathetic he was. He stared in horror as about fifty students or more began to turn towards him, whispering and pointing at him like he was some sort of freak.

"N-Naruto?"

He felt a warm hand envelope his and looked to see Hinata looking at him, her eyes filled with worry and brimming with tears. He hated himself for making her look at him like that. He had known her for all of ten minutes and already upset her with his weakness and cowardice. Even now he wanted to run, turn around and run back to his flat and hide under the covers until Iruka bought his some food around. That was easy but this...These people...

He pulled his hand away and took a few steps back, shaking his head. "I-I...I should go."

"Wait!"

"Dude, hang on-"

"I'm sorry!" And with that Naruto turned and ran. He pushed through the crowd who couldn't seem to get out of his way quickly enough, as if he had some disease that they were afraid they would catch if they stood too close. He was breathing heavily as he let the hatred consume him for a few minutes. His hatred of the students, predominantly Ino who he now knew was nothing more than a gossiping bitch. His hatred for Iruka, who had asked him to return to this circle of hell in the first place but mostly a hatred for himself. He loathed the fact that if he had just been stronger, quicker, smarter, then he would have been able to stop him, and then this wouldn't even be happening. He could be heading into school like all the others, talking with his own friends and looking forwards to class instead of hiding behind a large oak tree towards the back of the school with his head buried in his knees.

He didn't cry. He had cried enough. Nor did he run. He was sick of running.

He was reminded of his promise that he made to Iruka: that he would go back to school and he would get his life back. So what if they knew what had happened? So that just saved them the trouble of finding out later and ridiculing him them. At least this way he could show them that he wasn't worthless. He could prove to all of them that he was stronger than they thought he was and he would earn back his life. He had been foolish to think that he could just be handed a happy life after what he had done. He would have to work hard for his happiness, no matter how painful it was. He wasn't going to lose this time.

With only slightly trembling legs, Naruto got to his feet and brushed off his shirt. He ran his hand through his blond locks, making sure they were messy and unruly like they were supposed to be before shouldering his bag and forcing his reluctant legs to walk back towards the building.

He wouldn't run anymore.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Sasuke had never been to an actual school before.

When he had grown up, he had always been tutored by Kakashi at his home because his parents wanted to be sure that he was being taught by someone that they approved off. Kakashi had been an excellent teacher and Sasuke had often looked forward to his arrival, as had Itachi before he'd joined the police corps. Kakashi had never just focused on things that were purely academic. Sasuke could remember one time when he had taken the impressionable eight-year-old to the park to teach him how to climb trees or to the shooting range for target practice. They were strange lessons, without a doubt, but to this day, Sasuke could still throw a stone with perfect aim at anything within a hundred foot radius.

He had hoped that he could just continue to learn this way but Kakashi had insisted that he needed to be around people and learn how to go out and interact. He said that the only way Sasuke could get his life back on track and fill the emptiness was by making friends and trying to be normal. So, he had been enrolled at Konoha High, the school that Tsunade ran.

Personally, Sasuke didn't like the look of the place. It was too uniform, with every wall painted the same colour, every room with pretty much the same layout and all of the students in the same clothes. There was no sense of warmth about the place and the lack of individuality made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact that it would be easier to get lost when there weren't any distinctive features to guide him. He sighed and looked down at his map, trying to memorize the different hallways and rooms he would need to know to get him through his first few weeks.

The only thing he liked about it was that it was bright. All of the hallways had windows looking out into the school yard or the front entrance and all of the walls were painted off-white, so that it was light and airy, a fact that Sasuke was grateful for. He had been afraid that the school would be dark and claustrophobic which he wouldn't have been able to handle. He disliked feeling trapped so he was happy that he could always see some sort of exit or escape should he need it.

He sighed as he shoved his map in his pocket, deeming it useless. He would just try and find someone to tell him where to go if he had to, though he didn't look forward to it. He had never really been a social butterfly before the Oto incident so the idea of having to accept help from a stranger got on his nerves.

"As you can see, it is quite easy to find your way around," Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the short woman that he had been following. She had short, dark hair and equally dark eyes – Tsunade had said she was her personal assistant or something.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _Easy enough for you to say, Lady. You know where you're going..._

He heard his guardian chuckle beside him and shot the older man a half-hearted glare. "It was very kind of you to help us, Shizune." He offered. He had decided to stay for the short tour of the building to give Sasuke 'Mutual Support'. Sasuke knew that it meant he was worried about his emotional stability so came to be his anchor from his old life, to help him adjust. Sasuke was grateful for that.

"Not at all!" Shizune chirped, in an all-too-cheerful way for this early in the morning. It was about 11:30 and they were strolling through the empty hallways while all of the other students were in class. They had occasionally passed a wandering student who would shoot Sasuke a curious look but other than that, he had yet to meet any of his peers. "I was happy to help an old friend, Kakashi."

She gave Sasuke a warm smile over her shoulder and Sasuke felt a little less annoyed at her. She seemed genuinely nice and she was trying to help them so he kept his face impassive instead of scowling or glaring like he usually would. Kakashi was grinning like an idiot – at least Sasuke assumed he was – because he knew that this was Sasuke's equivalent of a smile or cheerful wave. Sasuke had to remind himself firmly why he wasn't supposed to get annoyed at his guardian.

"Well this is it." Sasuke nearly walked into Shizune as she stopped outside one of the classrooms and turned to face them. "This is the class you are supposed to be in right now, Sasuke-kun. History with Asuma-Sensei." She double checked on the clipboard she was holding to her chest before nodding to the door. "Are you ready?"  
Sasuke hesitated and almost against his will, his gaze flickered to Kakashi. His guardian's eyes softened and he pulled Sasuke aside wordlessly, motioning for Shizune to stay put.

"Kiddo," Kakashi said, forcing Sasuke to look him in the eye, "You know I said I wanted you to go to a normal school and I understand that you think you're ready. But...Maybe this is just too soon. I mean...We just got back yesterday! Maybe we should give you time to adjust, come back in a few weeks."

Sasuke was looking at his feet as he let Kakashi's words wash over him, considering it. Would that be okay? Would he be showing weakness if he chose to come back at a later date or would that just be normal? He didn't know. He didn't know how to be normal.

"No," He said, nodding his head with his resolve. "I don't want to have to adjust to being normal in stages. It's easier if I have more than one thing to occupy my mind anyway. I can't sit in that house all day just remembering. It'll drive me mad." He winced. Even to himself, it sounded like he was just making excuses. Truthfully, he didn't really know why he wanted to start school so early. He just had a feeling that it was something he needed to do.

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, this time more firmly. "Yeah."

"Go on then. I'll pick you up later."

Sasuke gripped the strap of his bag tighter and walked towards Shizune, who smiled encouragingly at him before knocking on the door. There was a muffled, "Come in!" before the door slid open and the pair stepped into the room, Sasuke averting his eyes when all noise ceased.

He felt dozens of eyes on him and he straightened his shoulders, slipping on his mask of indifference and confidence despite the fact that his heart was pounding. The students were all looking at him, some with open curiosity and others with sneers, as if Sasuke were the fresh meat that they could feast on. He glared at one particular girl who looked like all of her birthdays had come at once. She had messy, red hair and really horrid glasses. He made a mental note to stay away from her.

"Excuse me, Asuma-Sensei, but we have a new student starting today and he'll be joining your class for this period." Shizune said, gesturing to Sasuke who bowed his head respectively. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to leave him in your capable hands."

"Sure," Asuma had a booming voice that seemed to fill the space he was in and a friendly demeanour that somehow made Sasuke feel more at ease. Weren't teachers supposed to be uptight? "The more the merrier! You just leave him to me, Shizune."

"Well then," Shizune turned and leaned forward, patting Sasuke on the arm. "If you ever need me, I'm also the nurse here. Don't hesitate to find me if you ever want to talk, okay?" She whispered, and by her tone Sasuke was suddenly aware that she knew more about him than she had let on. He stiffened slightly but didn't say anything. She straightened up and started walking towards the door. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Sasuke said quietly, trying to convey what her support meant to him without words. It eased his burden knowing that he wouldn't have to pretend all the time at school. If he needed to think, there was somewhere he could go.

With a cheery wave and a meaningful rise of the eyebrows, Shizune left.

"So," Asuma drew Sasuke's attention back to the teacher and he realised that everyone was still watching him. He was very proud of himself when he didn't fidget under their gazes. "How's about we get some questions and answers sorted first?"

"Sir?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused. Did they want him to take a test?

Asuma smiled and leaned against his desk. "Tell us about yourself. Name, age, hobbies – stuff like that. Then three people get to ask you a question that you must answer. It's just a game I like to play with the new students."

Some of the students nodded while others looked slightly confused, glancing towards the back corner of the room where Sasuke saw a boy with blond, spiky hair was gazing out of the window, a faraway look in his eyes. He was the only one in the room who didn't seem to think Sasuke was the most interesting thing in the world and he felt a little happy that he wasn't the centre of everyone's attention.

He shoved his hand in his pocket, going for the laid back look. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen. I..." He came up short on hobbies. He couldn't exactly say that his free time had been spent in therapy or in bed, could he? "I like to read, I guess, and I used to go running a lot." He shrugged, hoping that he didn't look as scared as he felt in the face of twenty rabid teens. He focused on the boy at the back of the room who still hadn't even appeared to notice his presence in the room. He noticed that the boy was wearing an orange hoodie and his skin was tanned, like he spent more time outside than he did in.

He looked towards Asuma, who was smiling at him, as if he understood Sasuke's discomfort. "Now for the three questions. Let's see...Karin?"

The red-headed girl from before nearly bounced in her seat, her eyes fixed on Sasuke like he was something to eat, "Do you have a girlfriend?" She said, the words out of her mouth almost before Asuma even finished speaking.

Sasuke couldn't stop the annoyed scowl that crossed his features. Girls obviously never changed whether they were in school or not. "Not that it is any of your business, but no, I do not have a girlfriend nor do I want one." He stressed the last words when it appeared as though she was going to say something. He looked towards Asuma expectantly who chuckled at Sasuke's obvious disregard of Karin, who was looking decidedly put-out.

"Hmm...Lee? You have a question?"

"Yes sir!" A boy near the front of the class with a black bowl-cut and a green shirt saluted Asuma, "Sasuke-Kun, I wanted to know whether you have just recently moved to Konoha or whether you have lived here before."

Sasuke tensed slightly, not really keen on answering the question but knowing that it would look suspicious if he didn't. He fixed his eyes on the blond boy, who for some reason seemed to calm his nerves, even though he wasn't looking at him. "I've lived here for most of my life but was homeschooled up until about two years ago." He answered distractedly as he watched the boy doodle absently on a piece of paper. He felt his muscles relax again and glanced towards Asuma who was looking at him approvingly.

"Okay, and finally...Ino?"

A pretty blond girl had her hand raised and was looking at Sasuke like he was a puzzle she wanted to work out. Sasuke didn't like that look.

"So, if you stopped being homeschooled two years ago, where have you been? Why didn't you enrol here sooner?"

Sasuke felt his blood get a little bit colder at the thought of where he had been exactly and wanted nothing more than to snap at the girl, though he knew that it probably wouldn't be the best way to make friends with these people. He wanted to tell her to forget it, that it was none of her business, but Asuma had told him that he wasn't allowed to refuse an answer. He felt his fists clench at his sides, as he stared at the floor, willing the memories away.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Asuma asked, taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Oto." Sasuke managed to bite out. "I was in Oto."

Ino started to speak, "Why were you-?"

"Should I sit down now, Sensei?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth, cutting of Ino's question and leaving it unanswered in the air. The one thing he wouldn't speak of and the one thing that everyone in the class now wanted to know. _Well_, Sasuke thought, his eyes drawn towards the back of the room to the absent-minded blond boy, _not everyone_.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Asuma indicated that Sasuke could sit wherever he wanted and he began to walk to the back of the room, pointedly ignoring the strange looked his classmates were sending him and refusing to look at either Ino or Karin. He gravitated towards the corner of the room where the boy sat alone.

Placing his bag on the table, he cleared his throat. The boy jumped slightly before looking at Sasuke for the first time. For a moment, Sasuke forgot how to speak or think or breathe as his vision was assaulted by bright blue eyes the colour of the deepest ocean. They were wide eyes, full of childish wonder and curiosity but they also held darkness in their depths that spoke of things that should never have been seen by such innocent eyes. For a moment, they were the same eyes that Sasuke saw in the mirror nearly every day. Then the connection ended and the eyes were just open and curious, all traces of sadness gone.

"Hey," Sasuke said, trying not to show how shaken he felt at the sudden connection. "Um, can I sit here?" _Way to go, Sasuke, how articulate, _he scolded himself.

The boy sat in silence for a second and Sasuke began to fear that he would tell him to go away when he grinned, "Sure thing."

Sasuke gave a tiny smile, it was barely even there, but a smile nonetheless, and sat down. It was slightly tense being next to the boy, who was obviously scolding himself for not paying better attention as he seemed to be grasping for something to say.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke offered, not looking at the blond boy. He didn't offer to shake his hand or give him another smile but he had held out the olive branch, so to speak. Now it was just a matter of whether the boy would work with him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." The boy, Naruto, replied grinning widely when Sasuke shook his head slightly. "So what did I miss while I was day-dreaming?"

"Not much," Sasuke lied. "I told them who I was and they asked me questions. I've decided that I don't like the red-head or the blonde." Sasuke said, pointing out the two girls while also feeling slightly shocked with how easy he was finding it to talk to Naruto. He never spoke to people.

"Yeah," Naruto said, also giving Ino a half-glare, "I know what you mean. First day's suck, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who raised both of his in return

"Hn. You new too?" He wasn't sure why, but the way he had spoken told Sasuke that he wasn't having the best day either. Naruto's eyes darkened momentarily and his shoulder's sagged slightly as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Something like that." His gaze returned once more to the window and Sasuke became more and more intrigued.

Who was this boy? Why did looking into his eyes remind Sasuke so much of himself and what was that strange spark he had felt? Why was he finding it so easy to speak to him and what was with the sudden change in mood?

"Hey," Naruto didn't look at Sasuke but he spoke anyway, "You don't have anyone to sit by at lunch yet, right?" Sasuke shook his head before he remembered that Naruto wasn't looking at him.

"No."

Naruto grinned at him again, his mood once again seeming to have shifted from sadness to cheerfulness. "You can sit by me then. Something tells me we might have something in common." Without even waiting for an answer, Naruto turned his attention to Asuma for the first time, as if he had every intention of ignoring Sasuke for the rest of the lesson.

"...Hn."

_Naruto Uzumaki, huh? _Sasuke thought, getting his own notepad out and deciding that he might as well make notes even though he already knew what Asuma was talking about. _Just who are you...Naruto...?_

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

If Iruka had to chose his favourite place in the world, it would have been the Nara Bookstore. He had been going to the small, shabby shop for as long as he could remember, due to his long-standing friendship with the owners. It wasn't much, in terms of organisation or style but to Iruka, it was perfect.

The shelves were stacked haphazardly, books piled on top of one another or crammed into small spaces at odd angles just to save the space. There was no sort of order to how the books were shelved, they appeared to just be literally thrown into the bookcases at random, non-fiction merging with fiction and the genres completely mismatched. There were thousands of books crammed into a very small space, the shelves going all the way up to the ceiling, over the tops of the door frames and some of the books were even stacked on the floor simply because there was no room for them. Walking through the door was like walking into an explosion of literature and bookmarks.

Iruka adored the place. He loved the fact that he had to go searching for something of interest to him, often finding something that he normally would have overlooked had the books been sorted by genre. He could quite literally get lost in the books, immerse himself in the titles and topics, engrossed so much in other people's troubles that for a moment, he could forget his own.

He had arrived shortly after dropping Naruto off at school and had been in the same place ever since. He was currently examining a shelf near the back of the store, flipping through a pirate adventure before replacing it and picking up a guide to horse maintenance. Iruka had found it incredibly hard to just let Naruto walk away that morning, especially as he could see exactly how much the young boy was struggling with his fears and insecurity. He had wanted to just hug him and promise that he never had to go back but they both knew that he couldn't. Naruto had to support himself and overcome his fears without Iruka's help otherwise he would become totally reliant on others and that just wasn't who Naruto was. The young boy used to be very independent and if Iruka continued to mother him, he would never heal from his ordeal.

So Iruka had decided to hide in his favourite place and try not to think about his blond charge, which was proving much more difficult than he had first anticipated.

He spotted a leather-bound book with a midnight blue cover that piqued his interest a few shelves above where he was standing. He stretched upwards, his fingers brushing the cover which felt very soft. Determined, he reached higher and pulled the book off the shelf with a small cry of victory. He opening it immediately, recognising it as a book filled with old tales that were commonly read to small children as bedtime stories.

He heard a loud shout from his left and his head shot up just in time to see a shock of grey crash into his midriff and fly backwards, landing on his back on the floor with a grunt. Wincing, he looked down to see that a figure with silvery hair had tackled him to the ground and was currently lying on his chest with strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What the fuck?" He said, pushing himself into a sitting position and glaring at the man, who just groaned and rubbed the back of his head. It was only then that Iruka noticed the books that were scattered on the floor around them, lots of hard backs and heavy volumes that had fallen from the shelf above where they were sitting. It clicked in Iruka's head that they must have fallen after he pulled out the blue storybook.

"You okay?" The silver-haired man grunted, still rubbing the back of his head. Iruka thought that he sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard the voice before. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

With a faint blush, Iruka realised he had been staring at the man's toned arms and neglected to answer him. "No, I'm fine. You really saved my neck, huh? Thanks a lot. Are you alright? You didn't get brained by a book did you? Shit, I'll go and get one of the Nara's or something. Hang on."

The man just chuckled, "You always did ramble with you were anxious, Iruka. I see some things never change." He looked up and for the first time, Iruka saw that the man had piercing and beautiful eye on show while the rest of his face was hidden by a mask and cloth. He would have known that eye anywhere.

"K-Kakashi? Is that you?" Iruka was stunned. He hadn't set eyes on Kakashi since...he scowled.

"The one and only." Kakashi said, dusting himself off and holding a gloved hand out to the brunet. "I see you're as gorgeous as ever."

Iruka blushed and looked away, ignoring Kakashi's hand as he clambered to his feet. He coughed and looked around awkwardly. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. I'd better go." He tried to dodge past the taller man but his way was blocked by a rock hard chest that was entirely too close for Iruka's comfort.

"What after I just saved that pretty little head of yours?" Kakashi asked playfully, obviously ignoring the fact that Iruka really did not want to speak to him. "That's not very nice."

Iruka growled and backed away, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. "Get out of my way, Kakashi." He tried to put some bite into his words but it was half-hearted and he knew Kakashi could tell.

The taller man took a step towards him and Iruka backed away, folding his arms protectively in front of him. "C'mon, Iruka. Don't be like that – I just want the chance to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Iruka spat, glaring at the man who was still taking tentative steps forwards as if Iruka were a dangerous animal that could attack him at any moment. When Iruka bristled, Kakashi stopped moving and held his hands out pleadingly.

He sighed, "Well I have plenty to say to you." Iruka averted his gaze from his face. The usually confident man had looked so crestfallen that Iruka was unsure as to whether he would be able to resist. Even now, Kakashi held so much power over him that it was frightening. "Iruka...I'm sorry."

"Don't. You. Dare." The younger man glared at Kakashi, ignoring the little flutter in his stomach at the godly form he seemed to have in the waning light. He was too angry to care about his romantic interest in the man. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. You're the one who left without a word or a note or even a goodbye, Kakashi. You made that choice so don't you come grovelling to me. Not now."

"Iruka please." At the defeated tone of Kakashi's voice, Iruka's resolve almost crumbled just like it would have done two years earlier. "I know you hate me right now and I know I hurt you but...I had my reasons for leaving. You know me. I wouldn't just abandon you like that."

Iruka scoffed, "Oh, you had your reasons did you? You couldn't have told me those reasons at the time though could you? Or is it just because it's taken you two years to come up with an excuse?"

Kakashi remained silent and Iruka shook his head, grabbing his book and forcefully pushing past the taller man. He wished he had never seen him again. Where ever he had gone he should have stayed there. Irritably, he paid for the book and made to rush out of the shop, which had suddenly lost the cosy, warm feel that it usually had.

"Iruka!"

A strong and very familiar hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to a halt. Iruka grit his teeth, not looking at the man who currently had a hold on him. "Let me go, Kakashi. I really don't want to hit you."

"Have dinner with me." Kakashi pleaded, his grip tightening despite Iruka's words.

Iruka's mouth fell open. "What? What the hell makes you think I would go to dinner with you after everything you've done to me, huh?"

"Because I'll try to explain. I want...I want to fix this."

Iruka couldn't help it. He was tempted. How could he not be, when he might find out the reasons behind why Kakashi had suddenly disappeared after all he had promised? They were just about to hit it off, had finally slept together after years of tip-toeing around each other and Kakashi had said that he loved him. Then the next day, Kakashi disappeared off the face of the earth without a word to Iruka or anyone else. He left. Maybe this way, he could find out why.

Or he could be lying. Like he had been lying when he told Iruka that he loved him.

"Please...Iru..."

That did it. "Fine, I'll have dinner with you but don't call me Iru. You don't get to do that anymore." He glanced behind him to see that Kakashi was looking extremely happy and he couldn't stop his own lips from twitching. He had always loved it when he could make Kakashi smile.

"Do you still live at you're old address?" Iruka nodded wordlessly. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow then." He bent forwards as if you give Iruka a kiss on the cheek but seemed to think better of it. Smiling hesitantly, he squeezed Iruka's arm affectionately before disappearing though the door.

As if in a daze, Iruka left the book store, the novel he had purchased as good as forgotten in the face of this new dilemma. He wanted Kakashi, God, he wanted him. But he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. As he walked down the street he pondered what it was he had just gotten himself into. He thought it was highly ironic that he gone to the Nara's to help him forget about his troubles and had only left with more problems than he had before. It just hoped that it would all be worth it...

**SO? Was it worth the wait? I really hope it was cause I worked really hard on this chapter :) I'm not too happy with the beginning, something wasn't clicking for me, but I hoped you liked it anyway...OH, and that thing about Kakashi and Iruka having a romantic history just popped into my head saying 'YOU SHALL WRITE ABOUT ME!' I had every intention of them meeting as strangers but I like this idea better :D Please leave me your thoughts and criticisms in a review – They make me write faster ;P**

Until Next Time  
~Aidrian~


	3. Chapter 3 - Conversations

**Okay, so this is Chapter 3 of Scars! How quick was that for an update – what was it, like, four days? Five? Beats three weeks, huh? :D As usual it had not been proof-read or spell checked as my clock now reads 00.08am and I am way too lazy!**

Anyway a quick heads-up for this chapter – not a lot happens between Sasu and Naru, I'm afraid. It is a bit of a filler for them BUT shit gets real between Kakashi and Iruka in this chapter and there are lots of hints about the past!

Disclaimer – I do not own the characters used in this story though I wish they were mine, cause they are awesome and Sasuke would never have left and Iruka would talk to Kakashi more and Sakura would just Fuck Off! – but alas, they are not mine *Sighs*

Warnings – Shonen-Ai, barely there swearing...Do I really have to go through this for every chapter? You people have brains, right?

HUGS AND COOKIES TO noriko hana, Akiyuzu-chan, 26 and for Reviews on Chapter 2! Um...Whoever 'me' was, you're review kind of scared me so could you please elaborate on what you meant? Please? :D

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0****

Scars Chapter 3 – Conversations

During the rest of the lesson, Naruto tried very hard to concentrate on the war that Asuma was explaining but he often found his thoughts and eyes wandering towards a certain raven haired teenager. Truthfully, Sasuke fascinated him more than some war that happened two hundred years ago.

His raven locks were styled in an odd fashion, longer than most boys in Konoha and sticking out slightly at the back. This was a stark contrast to the deathly pale skin that spoke of never having seen the sun. Naruto had no qualms about admitting that the guy was extremely attractive, with unmarred skin like porcelain and expertly chiseled facial features though he was a bit annoyed that his heart had done a funny little tap dance as soon as he walked through the door.

There was a sort of tenseness in the air but Naruto couldn't tell why. Outwardly, Sasuke appeared to radiate danger and an unapproachable air that the girls seemed to love, as Naruto had noticed when Karin had practically begged to be Sasuke's girlfriend. Yet, when Naruto had locked eyes with Sasuke for that one moment, he saw a kaleidoscope of emotions swirling in those onyx depths. He had glimpsed shock, fear and anger but mostly a deep sadness, like Sasuke had lost something that left a gaping hole in his soul. Naruto knew what those eyes looked like – he saw them when he looked in the mirror.

The tense air had seemed to materialise from that point onwards, the awkwardness that derived from questions that were left unasked that Naruto believed would need to be asked. Oto - that's where Sasuke had been for two years and Naruto had a feeling in his gut that whatever happened there was the reason for such fury and sorrow in Sasuke's eyes. He had learned to trust his instincts over the past few years and right now they were screaming at him that one way or another, Sasuke would have a big influence on his life. After all, it couldn't be a coincidence that they had started on the same day and were in the same class. Having always believed in fate and destiny, Naruto believed that Sasuke's arrival was either the start of something very good...or very bad.

Lost in his musings, Naruto only realised that the bell had sounded when Sasuke's chair scraped backwards, seeing as Naruto seemed to be hyperaware of Sasuke's every move. He slipped his things back into his bag and finally turned to see Sasuke waiting patiently at the end of the desk, hands buried in his pockets and one eyebrow raised. Naruto grinned sheepishly and indicated that Sasuke should follow him, half surprised when the taller boy did so without a word of complaint.

They walked in an almost comfortable silence all the way to the dining hall, where they found a secluded table off to one side of the large, white room. Naruto thanked whatever deity had made him decide to pack his own lunch instead bringing lunch money as he didn't think he could stand the stares of his peers in the queue. Sasuke was looking around curiously, hawk-like eyes taking in every detail of the hall and the other students surrounding them before he relaxed slightly a removed his own lunch from his bag – what appeared to be a tomato sandwich. Naruto tucked into his own ham sandwiches, trying not to make eye contact with the enigmatic teenager in front of him.

He didn't know why he had decided to ask the boy to sit with him, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Sasuke didn't know anyone yet and Naruto had no desire to sit with Ino and her friends so it seemed logical to sit together didn't it? Or was Naruto just making an excuse to explore the strange connection that he felt with Sasuke? All the same, Naruto couldn't bring himself to meet those expressive eyes that were too intelligent to be of any good to Naruto if he wanted to have at least one person who didn't know how pathetic he was.

"Everyone is staring." Sasuke spoke up, a monotonous voice that didn't seem annoyed or awkward but curious, as if he were asking what Naruto had done on the weekend.

Naruto took a quick glance around to confirm Sasuke's observation and saw many groups on the tables surrounding them talking among themselves but occasionally throwing Sasuke and Naruto a strange look or wide-eyed stare as if they had heard something they couldn't exactly believe. He coughed awkwardly, "Yeah, probably my fault. Sorry."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just studied Naruto like he was trying to decide how Naruto was feeling or what he was thinking. Shifting slightly under his gaze, Naruto said, "You could move if you want. You don't...y'know, you don't have to sit with me." He felt bad that people were giving Sasuke unwanted attention on his account but the other boy just shrugged.

"It's probably because we're both new. They'd stare at me anyway." He said it matter-of-factly, as if the idea of being stared as and studied wasn't all that foreign to him. When he made no offer to continue the conversation, Naruto continued to eat his lunch, now also very conscious of the eyes that were trained on them as well as being exceedingly aware of Sasuke's eye in particular.

"Um..." Naruto searched around for a topic that he could discuss at random, finally settling on a topic that he deemed safe, "What do you think of the school so far?"

Sasuke finished his bite of sandwich neatly before answering, "It's strange." He shrugged as if that was also something that didn't particularly bother him and Naruto felt himself getting slightly annoyed. He knew that starting a new school was scary enough as it was, never mind if you have never been to a school _ever_. He didn't know whether he was annoyed because Sasuke was so good at hiding his emotions or because he wasn't being honest. Either way, it ticked him off.

Sasuke frowned, seeming to sense Naruto's sudden change in mood but didn't say anything. Naruto decided to try again. "So you were homeschooled, right?"

"Hn."

"For like you're whole life?"

"Hn."

"Geez, I guess it must be a huge change then, considering you've never been to a place like this before, huh?"

"Hn."

Naruto grit his teeth to stop himself from launching across the table in irritation and bitch-slapping the dude. Honestly, could he not fucking _speak_? The least the bastard could do was look Naruto in the eye when he was talking to him. How rude could you get?

"So, what lessons have you got later today?" He asked, determined to get a proper answer out of this guy whether it killed him.

"I think it's English and then Art." Sasuke replied, checking his timetable.

_Progress!_ "Oh, you're with me for those classes as well. We have Genma-Sensei for English – he's a new teacher – and Kurenai-Sensei for Art."

"Hn."

Naruto face-planted the table with a loud thud. This guy gave him a headache. Seriously, why did the guy not just talk?

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke's voice was laced with mild amusement and Naruto glanced up to see Sasuke smirking at him. _Oh, so happy to know that hurting myself pleases you, Mister Mute._

"Just peachy." Naruto groaned, rubbing his forehead. Note-to-self: Head butting tables is counterproductive.

"So why did you head butt the table?"

"Because," Naruto said straightening up and showing Sasuke his annoyance, "I think having a really one-sided conversation means I can hit the table with my face. In case that wasn't clear, it was because of you."

Confusion marred Sasuke's perfect features for a moment, "What did I do?" He sounded rather offended and Naruto felt slightly guilty for snapping at him.

Scratching the back of his next nervously, Naruto tried to explain kindly, "It's not really you're fault. I'm just not used to talking to guys like you. It's like I'm practically talking to myself because...well, because you don't really say anything."

"Oh." Sasuke said, frowning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I guess I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Naruto grinned, feeling the tension ease slightly. "No problem. I would have made it work eventually. But seriously, what is with the grunting?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It's just something I picked up. It's an Uchiha thing."

"So you got it from your folks?" Naruto said, leaning forwards slightly, "What are they like? A lot like you?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "They're dead."

The tension was back. _Way to go, Naruto..._ "Oh, sorry for your loss." They sat in silence for a moment, Sasuke suddenly very interested in his fingernail and Naruto trying to find a change of topic. He settled for the first thing that popped into his head. "Who home schooled you then? Tutors?"

Sasuke nodded, dragging his eyes back up to meet Naruto's. There was no spark this time but Naruto did get a slight warm tingle down the back of his neck. "My guardian, Kakashi. He's kind of like my god-father and he practically raised me with my parents."

"Sounds cool, I don't think my guardian would have let me get homeschooled even if I wanted to. Kind of wish I'd asked now though." Naruto said before he could stop himself, instantly cursing himself when Sasuke met his gaze curiously why Naruto tried desperately to push last year's memories away.

Instead of asking about his previous history with school like Naruto feared he would, Sasuke said, "You have a guardian?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, sighing in relief. "Iruka's like my dad. My folks died in a collision on the road when I was about two so I never really knew them. The guy in the other car was drunk and high."

Sasuke looked at Naruto warily, "I'm sorry."

Naruto shrugged it off, "It's cool. I do wonder what my life would have been like if they'd survived but I've got Iruka. It's not as if I grew up without love or anything."

Sasuke gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding. He looked like he wanted to ask something but held it back. "What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I was just going to ask what happened to the man you're parents collided with."

Naruto chuckled darkly, "Bastard got what he deserved and died in prison." He didn't feel sorry for him; the man had taken his parents away. He wasn't going to feel any remorse or sympathy for a guy was practically signed his own death warrant when he got in the car.

Sasuke looked a little startled and then irritated while his voice sounded a little angry. "Not everyone who goes to prison deserves that though. Some people just make mistakes."

"There are no such things." Naruto said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. "People who are in prison are there because they _deserve_ it. You don't get there through mistakes but by choices. The same way that man chose to get in the car and drive off, knowing full well what could happen."

He glanced down to see that Sasuke's fists were clenched and he was glaring at Naruto with something akin to hatred. Naruto just raised his eyebrows, also having but up with his fair share of bitter annoyance with this guy. "You're telling me that if someone shoots another human being that can just be a _mistake_ and they shouldn't rot in jail?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Sasuke's voice was like ice and Naruto suddenly regretted making him mad. He hadn't been mistaken when he noticed an air of danger around the guy. "Sometimes people have to make impossible choices and it is not for the likes of you to decide their fate. Don't act like you know what you're talking about, idiot."

That was the final straw. "Well, you know what, bastard? I have had enough of your bullshit for one day. You can find your own way to English." With that, he grabbed his bag and stormed off angrily, not even paying attention to where he was going as long as it got him away from Sasuke Uchiha.

Who did he think he was? Saying that the people who had destroyed Naruto's life should be forgiven and sympathised with. No. That was the one thing that he could never do. The man who had killed his parents had gotten what he deserved and he only hoped that Mizuki got what was coming to him.

As he walked down the near-empty corridors towards Genma's classroom, Naruto tried to ignore the slightly hollow feeling that had grown in his chest ever since he left Sasuke.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Kakashi waited nervously outside Iruka's apartment, half expecting the other man to have forgotten their dinner plans or simply to have changed his mind. Truthfully, even if he did get stood up, Kakashi wouldn't blame Iruka. After all, Kakashi had been the one to leave without explanation so he would probably deserve Iruka kicking his ass and leaving him in a gutter somewhere. If he could have done things differently, he would have spoken to Iruka and clarified his intentions before departing from Konoha.

He stood in the chilly air, fiddling with the cufflinks on his dress shirt and trying to ignore how sweaty his palms were. He convinced himself that he was imagining the goose bumps that stood to attention when there was noise on the other side of the door and the way his heart skipped a beat when he saw Iruka was simply because the cold was messing with his nervous system.

Iruka looked stunning without trying. His hair was pulled back into his regular ponytail but it had grown longer over the years they had spent apart. He wore dark jeans with a white button-down shirt that hugged his every curve and emphasised his graceful features to prying eyes. Though he had obviously tried not to make an effort, Kakashi still found himself very grateful for the lack of trying as if allowed him to see the Iruka he remembered.

It was only when he looked into Iruka's chocolate brown eyes that he realised something had definitely changed over time. Those eyes that had once looked on Kakashi with love and affection now held regret and wariness as they traced Kakashi in the semi-darkness. Iruka stood defensively, with his arms crossed over his chest and when he locked the door, he never turned his back completely to Kakashi. The taller man had to admit that it hurt to see him act that way; Kakashi may have left but he had never hurt Iruka. At least not physically.

"Hey." He said, offering the man a small smile that he knew would be noticed and duly ignored by he tried anyway. Sure enough, Iruka just gazed at him warily, as if trying to figure out what Kakashi was thinking before nodding.

"So where are we going?" His voice, at least, had not changed and it still managed to send a thrill through Kakashi at hearing the soothing tones of his once-lover. Despite himself, his muscles instinctively began to relax and he motioned that they should start walking.

"Just that little place up the street," Kakashi replied, trying to sound nonchalant but glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Iruka to gauge his reaction. Sure enough, the shorter man's shoulders tensed a little and he didn't reply. Kakashi thought he might have imagined the blush that dusted the younger cheeks.

He had pondered for hours in bed last night trying to decide where he should take Iruka and had finally determined that he should take them to the place where they had met. They had spent many hours in the cosy little establishment so had deemed it the perfect place to try and convince Iruka to give him a second chance.

"So," Kakashi thought he might as well try and make conversation with him ex-boyfriend and see what he had missed, "What's been going on with you while I've been gone?"

The way Iruka's eyes glazed over with silent fury and his fists clenched suggested to Kakashi that he should have kept his mouth shut. He had never seen Iruka look so angry, not even the previous day when he had shown up at the bookstore. Whoever Iruka was mad at, and Kakashi prayed that it wasn't him, he hoped that they didn't meet Iruka down a dark alley one day – they probably wouldn't walk out alive.

The brunet took a few deep breaths and the strain once again left his slight frame before he answered in a voice that was obviously well controlled. "How about we talk about you before we discuss my life? That is why we're here, after all."

Believing that it would be in his best interests not to answer, Kakashi walked in semi-tense silence the five impossibly long minutes that it took to reach their dinner destination. It was a quaint little place, tucked away in a corner away from the high street and without all the flashing decor and signposts that all other restaurants seemed to acquire. It was called Ichiraku, and was modestly decorated. Someone had recommended the place to Kakashi because he had never eaten Ramen before and said that Ichiraku was the place to go. That was also the day that he had met Iruka and the blond boy that he watched over, Naruto.

Upon entering, the two were greeted with the comforting smells of home cooking while the warmth of the restaurant enveloped them. It was a blissful change from the biting September air and both men sighed as the waitress, Ayame, led them to a table that Kakashi had reserved near the back of the room. The place was never that busy but Kakashi hadn't wanted to take any chances of them needing to eat elsewhere.

Sitting across from him, Kakashi finally allowed himself to drink in the presence of Iruka, whom he had never though he would see again. The cute little creases still speared on his forehead when he frowned and Kakashi recalled a time when he had once had the privilege of kissing those small lines away. The shorter man was also still terrible at maintaining eye contact, as he had yet to look at Kakashi's face since they had sat down, deciding instead to peruse the menu despite the fact that he already knew what he was going to order.

In the light of the restaurant, Kakashi could also clearly see differences in the man that he hadn't had the time or patience to take note of the previous evening. Namely, the straight scar that now ran over the bridge of Iruka's nose and on to either cheek. Under the harsh luminescence, the scar was thrown into clear contrast with Iruka's slightly tanned skin but it didn't take anything away from the man's attractiveness. If anything, it added that air of sexy mystery that used to follow Kakashi around until he covered up his own scar.

"Could you stop?" Iruka snapped, his eyes finally meeting Kakashi's with a flash of annoyance.

"What?" Kakashi said, trying to mask the humour in his voice and failing if the irritation in Iruka's expression was anything to go by.

"Staring at me. It's not like my face is going to change between now and the time Ayame comes back so cut it out."

With that, he looked back down to his menu, obviously intent on going back to ignoring Kakashi for as long as he possibly could. This was fine by Kakashi, as he had to actually sort out what he could say to Iruka about the last two years.

He understood that if he ever wanted to get Iruka back, he needed to explain his reasons for leaving and why it was so bad that he couldn't tell or take Iruka with him. He wanted so much to just confess everything, to open up his heart and his emotions in a way that he hadn't let himself since he left. He craved to feel Iruka's comforting embrace and hear the whispered words of reassurance that everything would be alright. Kakashi yearned to breakdown in Iruka's arms and cry, to speak of the horror that he had seen and been a part of, to vent his feeling to the one person he wanted to share everything with.

But he couldn't. Those secrets and his disappearance were Sasuke's secrets as well and as much as he loved Iruka, he had to put Sasuke's wishes first in this one. He had been trusted by the boy's family to protect him from harm in their absence and he had sworn on his life that he would never let anyone hurt Sasuke again. Even if that meant losing Iruka forever, it was better than exposing Sasuke and betraying his trust.

He had tried to talk to Sasuke after he returned from school but he had seemed distant and angry. Kakashi had been on the end of Sasuke's fits of rage before and he had been slightly traumatised by the event so he hadn't pushed the issue. In the end, Sasuke had retired to his room without a word and Kakashi hadn't explained about the Iruka situation or asked permission to open up to his ex.

He knew he was foolish to go out with Iruka when he couldn't properly answer his questions after he had promised that he would but he couldn't cancel. After everything that had happened between them, who was to say that Iruka would had ever agreed to meet with him again? He wasn't willing to risk this opportunity and had vowed to just work as well as he could with what he had.

"What can I get you today?" Kakashi hadn't even notice Ayame return but he placed his order of miso ramen and water, Iruka ordering the prawn-pork deluxe and iced coffee straight after wards. Kakashi smiled ruefully when he realised that Iruka had ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. He didn't even like prawns, so Kakashi knew he had done it just to dent Kakashi's wallet.

The silence returned to the table when Ayame departed but this time Iruka was looking at Kakashi expectantly. The silver haired man cleared his throat and decided to try and break some ice first.

"Er...How's Naruto these days?" It was the first thing that came to mind and once again he was on the receiving end of Iruka's glare, which Kakashi thought was completely unfair. Iruka didn't even _have_ a glare when Kakashi left.

"He's fine but don't try and avoid this Kakashi." Iruka said with a firm voice like he was scolding a naughty child. He folded his arms stubbornly and settling back in his chair. "I want to hear what happened to you two years ago."

Kakashi sighed, realising that he was out of time. "There's not much I can tell you about it." **(1) **He began and held up a hand when Iruka looked like he was going to butt in angrily. "A very close friend of mine needed my help. His brother...Well, his brother was in trouble."

He looked at Iruka to gauge his reaction but the other man just raised an eyebrow. "And?" He prompted, obviously sensing that there was more to the story.

"Basically, no one knew where to find his brother so we left and went searching for him. We knew he wasn't in Konoha anymore, so we had to leave the village and try to track him down. We found him eventually and he's...recovering." Kakashi tried to leave out as much as he could, not wanting Iruka to figure out exactly what had happened. As much as Kakashi trusted Iruka, it wasn't his decision who found out about his ordeal.

Iruka sat looking at Kakashi for a while until it became clear that Kakashi wasn't going to offer any more information than that. "So, let me get this straight. You have a friend whose brother went missing?"

"Yes."

"So he asked you to help search for him?"

"That's right."

"And then you found his brother again?"

"In a nutshell, yeah."

Iruka shook his head, "So how does that explain you leaving me behind? If that was all it was you could have told me that you were going or I could have gone with you. You didn't have to leave without saying anything."

Kakashi sighed, "Iruka, it wasn't that simple-"

"Damn right, it wasn't." Iruka said, anger blazing behind those usually warm chocolate eyes as he leaned over the table towards Kakashi. "If it were that straightforward, you would have told me – I know you trusted me enough for that. I know when you're lying, Kakashi, and right now I don't have the energy or the patience to deal with your pathetic excuses. Now you either give me the full truth or I will leave and I won't look back."

_Shit._ Kakashi rubbed his palms into his eyes, trying to ignore the insistent voice that was telling him to just clarify everything about the situation. "Iruka, I know this is hard on you. Believe me, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do but I can't say anymore."

"Why?" Iruka thumped the table irritably with his fist, hurt and fury battling in his expression. "You don't trust me enough to tell me exactly why you broke my heart? Why, at the time when everything was so perfect between us, I wake up to an empty bed, with no note and most of your clothes gone? Don't you think, that after two years of not knowing what the hell happened to you or what I did wrong, you owe me at least that much?"

Kakashi sat in stunned silence as he watched Iruka vent. He knew that Iruka had bottled these emotions away over the past few years, just as Kakashi had, and that this was the first time he was letting go of his control. Sure enough, tears began to well in his eyes and he rubbed his hand across then furiously. Those tears felt like a stab in the chest, knowing that Kakashi had been the one to make Iruka cry, to hurt him so badly. Had Iruka actually believe that he'd driven Kakashi away?

"Iru..." He whispered the nickname quietly and reached across the table automatically to take a small warm hand in his. Iruka ripped his arm away, as if Kakashi's touch had burnt him and helplessness began to imbed itself into Kakashi's heart. _He_ had done this.

"Please, Iruka." Kakashi pleaded. "Please understand that I want to tell you but it isn't just my burden to bear. This goes beyond me and you and no matter how much I want to make things right between us, I can't risk telling you, no matter how much I need to. There are people close to me that trust me with these secrets and I could never betray them."

Iruka stayed silent and Kakashi hated the silence more than he hated the shouting and crying. At least then he knew what Iruka was thinking and how he was reacting. Silence told him nothing. "Just know that leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Believe me, those days I spent with you are the memories I've treasured, the only thing that kept me going on some days. I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice."

"I get that." Iruka snapped bitterly, "I understand that you had to leave, okay? You don't have to repeat yourself. I get that you had no choice."

Kakashi was about to breathe a sigh of relief that Iruka understood but it only got worse. "But I don't understand why you treated me like that."

Kakashi stared blankly at Iruka, who was glaring defiantly with tears still lingering in his eyes but a pure cold hatred radiating from his being.

"W-What?"

Iruka took a deep breath, obviously still trying to fight the tears in his eyes. "How do you think I felt, huh? You told me that you loved me and then the next day, when I should have woken up in your arms I was alone and confused. I felt _used_, betrayed and I hate you for that. For months afterwards, I felt worthless. I became so involved in myself that I didn't even see the danger that Naruto-"

He cut himself short, shaking his head. "I needed you then, Kakashi. I loved you and I needed you. These past few years have been really hard on me and my family and all I could think was that I had driven away the one person who could have possibly made it all better. I had to try and pick up the pieces of my life and try and be the responsible adult but all I really wanted was you. But you left me."

Kakashi felt a pain in his chest with every word that Iruka spoke of his heartache and pain, knowing that Iruka really had blamed himself for Kakashi leaving. Regret filled his heart, conflicting with his sense of knowing that leaving had been the right thing to do. At that moment, all he could do was feel helpless and lost and broken. His pain only increased when he realised that Iruka had probably felt ten times worse than he was right now.

"Don't." Kakashi said, choking slightly on his own words. "Iruka you are were perfect. Don't ever blame yourself for me leaving. I'm back now, aren't I? If I had left because you'd don't something wrong, I wouldn't have returned to you. I wouldn't want to be with you."

Iruka's eyes hardened, like he had come to his own decision. Already, Kakashi knew it was a decision he wouldn't like very much.

"You don't get it, do you?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "This isn't about why you left or whose fault it was. When I needed you the most, you weren't there and I didn't even know why. You're selfishness made me hate myself for two years when the person I should have hated was _you_."

Kakashi fruitlessly tried to find a way to argue his case, to keep Iruka from leaving him forever, "That isn't fair. I didn't tell you because-"

"_Fair_?" Iruka all but shouted, "You want to talk to me about being fucking _fair_?" He stood up so abruptly that his chair flew backwards. "Of all the lousy, good-for-nothing bastards-"

"Is everything alright over here?"

Ayame had returned, laden with a tray with their meals and drinks on and a worried look on her face as her eyes darted between a dejected Kakashi and an extremely pissed off Iruka.

The man in question simply nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost done here anyway."

Kakashi couldn't even move or utter a sound as Iruka calmly removed the drinks from Ayame's tray and tipped the contents over the top of his head, the heady scent of coffee filling Kakashi's nose as the freezing liquids flattened his hair and stained the clothes that he was wearing. He couldn't even bring himself to be slightly annoyed as he knew he deserved much worse.

Iruka dumped their hot meals in Kakashi's lap next and Kakashi couldn't stop the pained gasp and hot liquids connected with his groin. His eyes flickered upwards to see a sort of grim satisfaction on Iruka's face though his eyes were still furious and filled with pain.

"Now I'm done." And with an air of finality, turned and left the small restaurant with much more dignity that Kakashi would later on. Ayame was staring at Kakashi, open-mouthed and obviously at a loss for what to do. Kakashi simply sighed, trying to ignore the almost unbearable pain in his heart at knowing that he had just lost Iruka for the second time.

"I think I'll have the bill now," He said dejectedly standing and trying not to feel disgusted when the noodles that had sat in his lap landed on his shoes with a wet slap. "And I'll have directions to the washroom if you don't mind."

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

**(1) Well there wouldn't be much of a plot if I told you everything now! Lol, You'll find out the juicy details soon enough, my sweets, don't worry!**

SO! What did ya think? I know there wasn't a lot between our two main characters in this chapter, mainly because I really don't like to write about them arguing, but the point is that for right now, they don't like each other because they are too different. They ignore the spark between them because they are stubborn and rash but they will later find out that they have a lot in common. *Hint Hint*

I wanted to add in the KakaIru bits early on because when we get to the main focus of the story, it will be mostly SasuNaru so I wanted to ship KakaIru drama for a little bit! Don't worry, some SasuNaru fluff is coming next chapter! And I apologise in advance, because there is a small fight scene coming up in the next chapter and I SUCK and fight scenes so please ignore the terrible action scenes in favour of the mushy goodness :D

By the way, did you like my Angry!Iruka? I always feel like he is the passive one who gets upset but never pissed off so I decided to write a little OOC so Iruka was more 'FUCK Y'ALL!' than "Poor me..." What did you think of him? I like Angry-Iru and truthfully, he would probably turn Kakashi on...Just saying.

Please leave me a review telling me what you think! I will dedicate a whole chapter to the first person who can guess what happened in the two years that Kakashi and Iruka were separated (With reference to people involved) !

Until Next Time – Stay awesome, stay tuned for updates, don't eat yellow snow!  
Bai Bai!  
~Aidrian~


End file.
